Happy Anniversary
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Kurt can't wait until Blaine comes home to celebrate their tenth anniversary of their first kiss together with their daughter.


'Dinner… Check! Dessert… Check! Music… Check!' Kurt whispered to himself for the umpteenth time as he ticked things off of his list while leaning against the kitchen counter. He was nibbling on his pen when he felt someone pulling on the hem of his shirt. He smiled when he looked down at his and Blaine's four-year old daughter. 'Oh hey, Sky! What do you have there, sweetie?'

'I picked daddy flowers from the yard, papa!' Skylar held out the flowers to Kurt, it was just a small bouquet of daisies but Kurt could see she was proud of it, 'Will he like them?'

'I'm sure he'll love them, sweetie,' Kurt smiled, putting his notepad and pen aside to crouch down in front of his daughter.

'Really?' Skylar squealed and jumped up and down.

'Really,' Kurt smiled and pecked Skylar's cheek and the tip of her nose, 'I'll put the flowers in some water and then you can go and get into your most beautiful dress for daddy, okay?'

'Okay!' Skylar said as she skipped away to her room.

Kurt chuckled as he got up and grabbed a glass to put the flowers in. He filled a quarter of it with water and put the flowers in before setting the makeshift vase in the center of the table. He smiled, looking at the flowers before he went to sit down on the couch.

Skylar came back a few minutes later, wearing the dress that Blaine loved so much; the light blue one with the little bowties scattered all over it. Her long brown hair was done up into a pretty ponytail and her eyes twinkled beautifully as she skipped over to Kurt. She got onto the couch and sat down on Kurt's lap. 'Papa? When will daddy come home?'

Kurt stopped humming along to the song on his ipod that was plugged into the stereo and looked down at his watch. 'Well, beautiful, daddy will be home any minute now.'

'Papa, why are we doing this for daddy?' Skylar then asked, looking up at her dad.

'Because daddy and I first kissed each other ten years ago on this day,' Kurt explained, 'and I want to surprise daddy.'

'Oh,' Skylar said, 'Is it a special day?'

Kurt snickered. 'Of course it is. If daddy and papa hadn't kissed, we wouldn't be together now.'

Skylar bounced on Kurt's lap. 'Will you tell me what happened?'

Kurt grinned, he loved telling stories to Skylar. Especially when it were stories about him and Blaine. 'Okay,' he said before shuffling on the couch so his back rested against the pillows, 'when me and daddy were in school together, I had a little birdie called Pavarotti. After a while, Pavarotti died and I was very very sad and then I sang a song in Glee club. Do you remember what daddy and I told you about Glee club?'

Skylar nodded and watched Kurt intently. 'It was a group where you and daddy sang.'

'Alright. So papa sang a song in Glee club and when daddy saw me he looked like he was in love. Then daddy found me making a little coffin for Pavarotti and then he told me he loved me. Then daddy gave me a kiss.'

Skylar smiled at Kurt before she turned when she heard a key twisting in the lock. She jumped off of Kurt's lap and bounced over to the open door. 'Daddy! Daddy!'

'Hey, princess!' Blaine laughed and picked Skylar up to twirl her around, 'You look pretty!'

Skylar giggled as Blaine put her back down onto the ground. 'Daddy, papa told me about your kiss!'

'Did he?' Blaine asked and looked up to see Kurt staring at him with a big smile on his face.

'Yes! And he told me about birdie!' Skylar smiled and tugged on Blaine's sleeve, 'Daddy, can I have a birdie?'

Blaine laughed softly and looked at Kurt. 'Papa and I will think about it.'

Kurt came over to his family and wrapped his arms around his husband after Skylar skipped away to dance to the song that was currently playing. 'Hey, sweetheart.'

'Hello to you too,' Blaine smiled and he pulled Kurt closer to kiss him passionately. 'Happy anniversary.' he said as he pulled away from Kurt.

'Happy anniversary.' He cupped Blaine's cheek and smiled.

Blaine cocked his head to the side and asked: 'You really told her about Pav?'

'She wanted to know,' Kurt shrugged, 'Come on, I made you fettuccine Alfredo, your favorite.'

'Oooooooh, I like that,' Blaine grinned as Kurt led him to the table, 'I like that very much.'

'Wait 'til you see the dessert,' Kurt said and winked at Blaine before calling Skylar to the table as well.

They ate and laughed and spent a long time dancing in the middle of the living room before Kurt decided it was time for Skylar to go to bed. They tucked her into bed and they both gave her a goodnight kiss before retreating to the bedroom themselves.

'Best anniversary ever,' Blaine smiled after Kurt settled into bed with him. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and leaned in to kiss him, just as passionately as the first time they kissed all those years ago, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN:** all credit for the name Skylar goes to my friend Collin because he had always imagined Blaine explaining her name to her that 'all she had to do was reach for the sky, like her name says, and all of her dreams will come true.'


End file.
